


Under This Skin

by BooksandKpop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventurer!Yaku, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Dark Lord!Kuroo, Demons and devils and darkness (oh my!), M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Yaku Morisuke was a traveller and adventurer. He did menial tasks for minimum pay and then hopped on over to the next town on the road. It was fine, this was how his life had to be.But there is always someone needed to break a curse. Yaku wasn't sure if it was him or his companion.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Under This Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another twitter thread fic that I'm importing over to the archive! There's just not enough KuroYaku in the fandom and it's a shame. 
> 
> Based on a prompt from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr!

**"BRAVE ADVENTURER URGENTLY WANTED. ENQUIRE AT THE CLEVER CAT INN. LARGE REWARD!"**

Usually, when Yaku came to a new town it took a bit of asking around and looking for the right place to go for information before he found any jobs worth his while taking. So this was a nice change.

The notice board was right inside the city gates, and the poster took up at least a quarter of it. He couldn't have missed it if he tried. All he had to do was ask one of the guards where the inn was and he was pointed on his way. Maybe his luck was finally changing.

The inn was nothing special. A hearth in the centre of the room, a bard in the background singing an old folk tune, a few civilians scattered at low tables around the sides enjoying their food and mead. Yaku approached the barkeep with as much confidence in his step as he could.

He hopped up onto one of the tall stools and waited until he had the attention of the man polishing a silver tankard with a rag.

"Yes, what can I get for you?"

"I am enquiring about the request for an adventurer. I saw it on the notice board inside the gates."

The bartender looked at him, and then furrowed his brow as he took in his smaller stature.

"You're an adventurer?"

Yaku bristled at the disbelief in his tone. He had dealt with people his whole life laughing at him and disregarding his capabilities as an adventurer because of his slightly shorter stature. Although they always believed him after a fist to the face.

"Yes, I am a travelling adventurer in search of work. The ad said there was a large reward for the job."

He could sense that the man wanted to question him more, but his urgency to find someone from the job obviously outweighed his initial judgements. That worked for Yaku. He hated answering unnecessary questions. 

The bartender signalled for someone who was serving on the floor to take over his position and waved Yaku around to follow him into a room off to the side. It was more private in here, and Yaku held himself as tall as possible as he stood face to face with his potential employer.

With a sigh, the man pulled out a scroll of parchment from his apron pocket and handed it to Yaku. When he opened it he saw there was a crudely drawn map that didn't really give any information. But it was the string of words scrawled along the bottom in a language he recognised that made Yaku freeze to his core.

"The town has been cursed by a dark lord who lives in those woods."

The taller man gestured off to one side, out of town. Of course it would be something like this.

"After the group of town guards disappeared trying to find the lair we hired a few bands of adventurers and mercenaries. Most of them didn't return, and those that did were not the same as when they left. Now no one will take the job."

"So what, you want someone to find this dark lord and kill them?"

"Honestly, we would be happy if we were just able to find the lair first. Then we could send a party of fighters and magic users to deal with it. We just want the curse lifted, it's been awful for business."

Bad for business, of course that's all these people could think about. Curses were usually placed for reasons and fixing that should be enough to lift it. But no, these kinds of people could never believe they had done anything wrong.

"Where did you get the map? Who wrote this along the bottom?"

"One member of the last band of adventurers who went out. A patrol found her and brought her back and she was clutching that to her chest. She is still in the infirmary."

Great, so the map was from an unknown source he couldn't question and had half of an anti-curse written in infernal on it. If Yaku had magic he could probably figure out how to undo the curse, but as it was he wasn't supposed to let anyone know he could read the demonic language. He sighed.

"So, find the lair of the dark lord who cursed the town and report back here for a reward?"

"Yes, with a map that's more useful than that one preferably. It's a sizable sum of money and jewellery all donated by the people of the town. We just want this curse lifted so our lives can return to normal."

It wasn't exactly what Yaku was looking for, but he'd take it. A sizeable sum was better than the meagre pickings he had gotten from his last job rescuing a cat from a tree - especially considering that cat had actually been human. 

"Alright, I'll do it. Can you provide me with some provisions at least for part of the journey?"

The bartender looked at him with wide eyes, momentarily frozen in shock before he started shaking his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes of course! And you can stay here tonight free of charge."

"No thank you, I'd rather go immediately. Can you prepare me some dried food for rations and perhaps a wineskin to take with me? I need to visit a blacksmith before I leave."

The words had hardly left his mouth before the bartender was running out of the room, yelling for staff to put together a bag of food for their new adventurer friend. He scoffed at the change in the man's tone from before. 

Yaku left the inn with a wave and followed directions from a guard to the town blacksmith. When he told her that he was taking on the job of finding this dark lord's lair he wasn't charged for the bundle of arrows and she even sharpened his blades for him. It was a nice change.

The sun was beginning to set when Yaku set off out the town gates in the direction of the forest. He refused the insistence of the town guards and the bartender and even the mayor who had shown up to see him off to stay the night and rest before he started out.

What he didn't tell them was that he had no interest in staying in a cursed town anyway. From what little he could gather and his basic knowledge of curses, he figured anyone who slept overnight in that town contracted the curse too. No wonder all previous expeditions had failed.

Yaku put as much distance between himself and the town as possible before it grew too dark to continue. He set up camp a little way off the road and ate the last of his own provisions from his previous trip first. Just to be safe. He said a prayer of protection and went to sleep.

He woke up to the morning sun overhead and a stiff back. The worst part about travelling was sleeping on the ground. Yaku made quick work of packing up his camp and took a large swig of water from his canteen before setting off again. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

About half an hour into his journey he came across a man lying against a tree at the side of the road. His clothes were fit for travelling, but they were obviously of very high quality. A nobleman perhaps, or a wealthy merchant? Yaku approached cautiously. He didn't seem to be dangerous but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Morning fellow traveller. Don't suppose you have any food to share?"

His voice was low and raspy, it sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink in a while. At closer inspection, he carried nothing on him, not even a weapon on his belt. He must have been mugged by bandits.

"Of course, I have plenty of rations. Here, let me help."

Yaku sat cross-legged on the ground pulling out the bundles of food he had gotten from the inn and holding one out. The dark-haired man took it with a mutter of something under his breath and ate graciously. Yaku ate too. There were no visible cuts or bruises on the mans skin, but maybe he had given everything up willingly. 

After they had both finished and Yaku had also offered the man a drink from his wineskin, he sat up taller and stretched his arms above his head.

"My name is Kuroo Tetsuro. Thank you for your kindness."

"I'm Yaku Morisuke, and I'm glad I could be of help."

Kuroo looked him up and down with appraising eyes before sending him a sly smile.

"So may I ask where you're heading with all these supplies?"

"I briefly stopped in that town back there and ended up getting hired for a job. They gave me supplies as a pre-payment."

"They expect you to succeed then?"

It was said in the kind of tone that Yaku always heard from people who didn't believe he was the adventuring type, and the grin on Kuroo's face only added to the insult Yaku was pretty sure had been thrown at him. This is what he gets for being a good person.

"I'm very capable."

"Oh, I'm sure you are Yakkun. What's your plan then?"

"Follow the path until I feel something change and then follow that feeling until I find what I'm looking for."

Huh, Yaku hadn't realised he had a plan. But it sounded good as he said it aloud, and Kuroo gave him a new look. This one was a little sharper, a little darker. Yaku gently felt for the blade at his waist. 

"Well, I don't suppose you want any company on this job of yours, do you? I can't exactly go home right now."

He pondered Kuroo's offer. Despite his better instincts, he trusted this stranger he had just met. It could be a trap or an enchantment for all he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to decline. And although he wouldn't admit it, Yaku really hated travelling alone.

"You're not some useless lout who doesn't know how to start a fire or defend himself in a fight, are you? Because I don't want to have to save your ass from a wolf or something."

"Don't worry Yakkun, I am well able to look after myself in those woods."

There was something else to his tone that he probably should have questioned. Instead, Yaku scoffed and stood up from the ground. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his back. 

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to. You can carry this bag."

He threw the bag of supplies at Kuroo who caught it with ease and stood. He was considerably taller than Yaku, a fact that made him frown. But Kuroo didn't complain or try and get Yaku to take the bag back. Instead, he shouldered it and stepped back onto the road, and Yaku followed.

_"Excellent. Let's go on an adventure."_

Yaku and Kuroo set off along the road, making small idle chatter as they walked. It was pleasant and Yaku found himself smiling. It wasn't until much, much later that Yaku realised Kuroo had not said those words in the common tongue.

They followed the road for a few days deeper and deeper into the woods until Yaku felt something different in the air. He couldn't sense evil or malicious intent, but he could taste the traces of dark magic lingering around him. It took a few false starts to find the right path, but he did.

Yaku had to admit, Kuroo was great company. He was indeed perfectly capable of looking after himself once they got beyond the first line of trees and into the woods proper. They didn't have to worry about provisions when Kuroo could catch rabbits and birds with ease. And although he usually didn't like dark places where he couldn't clearly see the sun, these woods didn't seem so bad. Or maybe that was just the constant reassuring presence of Kuroo by his side. Yaku wasn't sure if he would ever be able to tell the difference.

They learned a lot about each other as they travelled. Kuroo's favourite food was grilled salted mackerel and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his wild mane of dark hair to sit flat on his head. Yaku had tried too, with failing results. It seemed to have a mind of its own.

Neither of them shared much about their past. Yaku disliked talking about what his life was like before he became an adventurer at the tender age of 15 and set out into the world on his own. Kuroo seemed to have a similar mindset, so they simply didn't talk about it.

Sure, Kuroo got on his nerves a lot. He teased him about his height and his taste in romantic partners and even the brand of his watch. But Yaku found he didn't mind it so much, not when he beat Kuroo in a friendly sparring match around their campfire one night and left him in shock. Plenty of people could say lots of unsavoury things about Yaku, but they could never talk badly about his fighting skill.

They continued to trek through the undergrowth of the forest, deeper and deeper following Yaku's sense of the dark magic in the air. Kuroo never once questioned how he knew which way to go, he wouldn't have explained it even if he had. Yaku was fairly confident he would be able to find his way back when he needed to and lead the townsfolk to the destination.

It was sometime in the middle of the third week of their adventure that the taste of dark magic hit Yaku so strongly he had to stop and kneel down on the ground, his whole body physically shaking with the effort of holding himself together. He hadn't thought it would be this bad. When he finally got a hold of himself he found Kuroo watching him with worry in his eyes. Yaku accepted the hand that helped him up and let himself lean against his tall companion's side for a moment.

"It has to be close by. We're almost there."

For the first time since they started out, Kuroo seemed tense. Yaku got the feeling that he was hiding something from him, but they had come so far he found himself uncaring. Sure Kuroo hadn't been entirely open with him, but Yaku was guilty of the same. 

It happened suddenly. One moment they were walking through the forest, ducking under a particularly low hanging tree branch, and the next second they found themselves standing in the centre of a large stone courtyard. When he looked behind him, Yaku saw the tree line in the distance behind large stone walls. He couldn't even tell for sure if they were the same trees they had been walking through moments before.

This was the dark lord's lair, he was sure of it. The smell and taste of magic was thick in the air and Yaku felt himself break out into a sweat at the effort of keeping himself together. He focused on the heat and the weight of Kuroo's hand on his back to steady himself. 

Yaku was supposed to turn around now and leave. He was supposed to run back to that cursed town and provide them with a map and details of how to find this place for themselves. Instead, he let Kuroo lead him forwards across the courtyard towards the mansion in front of them.

They ascended the steps towards an imposing set of double doors. Yaku couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and tugging at the large brass handles. The door didn't budge. It was locked. Beside him, Kuroo shifted and pulled something from his breast pocket. A large brass key.

He placed it in the keyhole and turned, a loud clicking noise resonating around the stone courtyard. This time, the door swung open towards him when Yaku pulled. He looked up at Kuroo who was smiling at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. His companion seemed - sad.

"Welcome to my home, Yakkun."

They walked through the doors and into a large open foyer. The floors were dark grey marble with lines of gold creating spiderweb patterns. The walls were adorned with beautiful tapestries and paintings, unlit brass sconces and candelabras spaced evenly throughout. Kuroo's hand fell from his back and he walked to stand in the centre of the foyer. He turned and looked at Yaku as if he was waiting for him to run. Yaku couldn't have left even if he wanted to, every ounce of his energy was dedicated to not falling apart there and then.

With the barest flick of his wrists, Kuroo made the room burst into golden light as flames jumped to life in the torches and candles on the walls. Then, finally, Yaku was able to see Kuroo for what he really was. His eyes glowed intensely and a pair of dark horns spiralled up out of his hair. Even his clothes looked different in this light, more imposing and important.

The person who had put a curse on that town was not just some dark magic user, but a demon lord. Kuroo stood in front of him, arms hanging loosely by his side and something like regret etched on his face.

"I'm sorry. I misled you."

"Why?"

Yaku recognised the familiar scratch in his voice as it came out and began to panic. Kuroo must have mistaken it for emotion, hurt of some kind because his face fell further.

"I had planned to lead you into the woods and make you forget about that town like every other adventurer before you. But you weren't cursed. I tried twice to make you forget and something protected you from the charm each time. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you as I did with that one cleric from the last time. There's something about you that makes me want to protect you."

Kuroo clenched his fists to his sides and Yaku felt a different kind of scratching in his throat.

"I swore I would just leave you one night while you were sleeping, leave you to find this place and then just do the same as I always do to the next group of adventurers who are sent to find me. But I couldn't do that either."

Yaku's vision started to blur as the last of his energy drained away. He felt as the dark magic finally broke through the barriers around his mind and Yaku sobbed as pain flooded his veins. His transformation shattered and Yaku curled into himself as his true self came into light. He heard Kuroo's stuttered gasp and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

There was a moment where all Yaku could hear was his own laboured breathing as he readjusted to the feeling of this form. It was still his body, but he hadn't been in this skin for many years. Not since the last time he had lost control. That had ended in bloodshed and tears.

"Yakkun? You -you're -"

"Tiefling. Under the joint protection of a very unamused cat goddess and my devil parent. Makes it hard to get cursed or killed."

The scratch in his voice was more prominent now, and Yaku righted himself to look at Kuroo properly. His face was conflicted. Yaku hated this. He didn't care that Kuroo was a demon lord, how could he? They had both lied to one another, and yet Yaku hated himself more than the man in front of him.

"Huh. I suppose that explains a lot."

Kuroo's face settled back into a neutral expression as his eyes wandered up and down Yaku's form. It wasn't that different from his human appearance, except for the dark red skin and curved horns and flicking tail and black eyes and fangs - Ok, so he looked very different. He wasn't any taller or more muscular though, which he despised very much. Kuroo seemed to finish taking it all in and a slow grin spread across his face. His own fangs gleamed in the golden firelight.

"So, what's you plan now Yakkun? Now that you've found me?"

"Well, I was offered a very generous reward if I found the lair of the dark lord who cursed the town. A large sum of money and jewellery if I remember correctly."

Kuroo's grin dropped and he started walking forward towards Yaku. He stood and lifted his chin to keep meeting his glowing eyes.

"Do you want to know why I cursed them in the first place?"

Yaku nodded as Kuroo stepped entirely into his personal space, dark magic heavy on his tongue as he sucked in a deep breath.

"They kidnapped my best friend. We have a pact you see, I give him power and he keeps me company. But in my blind rage at trying to get him back and get revenge, I made a mistake. Now, the town is cursed and I can't pass beyond the walls to save him.

"Why not just lift the curse and get him?"

"If I break the curse I will also sever my connection to Kenma. And he wouldn't survive losing the power I feed him in his current condition."

That was a problem. Yaku took another deep breath becoming accustomed to Kuroo's scent all around him. He felt pulled closer, his chest aching.

"I suppose I could help you with that."

Kuroo placed his hands on Yaku's waist and hummed, waiting for him to continue.

"I return to the town, claim my reward, and break your friend out of whatever prison they're holding them in."

"And in return? What would you want for this?"

The power from Kuroo's touch thrummed loudly under Yaku's skin. He felt it buzzing pulling him closer to the magic that swirled within the demon lord. For the first time in his life, he had found someone he felt comfortable with, someone who accepted him in this skin as well as the other.

"I'm tired of travelling."

The demon lord bent down so his mouth was barely an inch from Yaku's. They were so close he could feel the heat and dark magic radiating from Kuroo prickle against every inch of his skin. It felt like coming home.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to have your company."

Kuroo kissed him like he was starving. Yaku returned it with equal fervour. The power swirling around them was intoxicating and Yaku felt his body purr in appreciation for finally giving in. When they separated it was with deep gasping breaths.

"I suppose that seals the deal."

Yaku spent the night with Kuroo After so many years of running and hiding he finally had found somewhere he could be at ease with himself. It took time getting readjusted to his skin. His hands kept brushing through his hair and bumping against his horns and stepping on his tail as he walked from room to room. But Kuroo just laughed at him with no bite. He took care of him, and Yaku preened under the attention.

The next morning they set out again. Yaku wasn't surprised to learn that Kuroo had established a portal they could just step through and end up back outside the town. Instead of locking his tiefling self away deep under his skin, Kuroo had crafted him an amulet of illusion that would make him appear as his human form to anyone who looked. As long as they didn't look too closely, but that could be dealt with if it happened.

They stepped out behind the tree where Yaku had first met Kuroo, nearly one month ago when he started on this journey. It was hard to believe, and yet here they were. Yaku took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Kuroo's cheek before starting off in the direction of the town. He had a new mission now.

The same man was standing behind the bar when Yaku walked into the inn. He dropped the tankard he had been filling when their eyes met and his face went deathly pale. For a brief moment, Yaku panicked that his illusion charm wasn't working, but then the man was running toward him.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! Wait, do you have all your faculties? You don't look haunted but, how can we be sure -"

He trailed off and Yaku didn't hold back from rolling his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you. I found the dark lord's lair."

The inn fell suddenly silent at his words. All eyes turned to him and Yaku puffed out his chest a little at the attention. He hadn't lied after all. They took him to see the mayor and he repeated the same sentence under oath. The court wizard stared hard at him but didn't seem to find anything at fault, and nodded curtly in approval. At that the mayor addressed him.

"Brave adventurer. You have managed what dozens of others could not. Please, tell us your secrets."

So Yaku spun them a story of his journey and drew them a map that would lead them to the place where Kuroo's mansion would reside if it existed on this plane. They thanked him and as promised they provided him with the hefty reward. It was more money than Yaku had ever seen in his life. He insisted they keep all of the jewellery and put it towards the fund for hiring the adventurers who were actually going to face the dark lord.

And then the mayor declared a feast. Yaku thought it rather ridiculous to celebrate just simply getting a map of the forest, but he wasn't going to turn down free food. It gave him the perfect opportunity to ask questions about Kuroo's friend, the prisoner.

After many large tankards of ale, he finally got the guard captain drunk enough and alone to spill all the information he needed. Kenma was being held in a prison room on the top floor of the council building, reinforced with magic barriers. Yaku easily stole the captain's keys when he was telling him a story about one of his many 'mighty' conquests.

It wasn't hard to slip away from the celebration. The moon was hidden behind clouds and the town was empty as Yaku strolled towards the council buildings. He let himself in through the front door and bounded up the four flights of stairs with ease. He was well-rested after all, it was amazing what sleeping a night in a soft bed could do.

The prison room had two bored-looking guards stationed outside. Yaku easily knocked them both out and unlocked the cell with the captain's key. He felt the resistance of magic as he opened the door and tried to step inside. Pouting he decided to simply call out.

"Kenma?"

"Who are you?"

"Kuroo sent me to get you. Shall we go?"

A figure stood from the corner of the room and moved into the dim light filtering through a high window. Kenma was human, that much Kuroo had told him. He was short enough in stature but was still taller than Yaku, although that wasn't exactly a difficult feat. His longish hair was brown at the roots and blonde at the ends. Ge had obviously been here for quite some time.

"Your name?"

"Yaku Morisuke."

He got a hum of recognition in return and Kenma walked towards the open door but paused a foot away, his head tilted back slightly.

"The cell is magically guarded. I can't break it from in here."

"Well, I can't do magic."

"You can break things though."

His voice was soft but there was determination in it. Yaku grinned and nodded. Breaking things was something he could do.

It was too easy to find the power source of the spell keeping Kenma locked in. Yaku smashed the crystal with one blow by slamming one of the guard's shields against it. As soon as it was done he physically felt the magic fizzle out of the air. He turned around and saw Kenma walk out of the cell, brushing off his shoulders.

"I can see why Kuroo likes you. You're feisty."

Yaku wasn't entirely sure if that was supposed to be a compliment, considering Kenma's deadpan tone. But then again, he had been locked up for a very long time with only Kuroo's faint mental link to communicate with. Yaku couldn't imagine it made for the most interesting of conversations.

"Shall we go then? My party will probably be winding down soon."

"They threw you a party?"

"For not dying, yeah."

A soft snort had Yaku smiling. Kenma and Yaku walked out of the building with no issues. Once outside Kenma turned himself invisible and the two of them made their way through the town easily. Yaku only knew of his presence beside him thanks to the slight tug against his tunic as they walked. 

He stopped in the room they had given him at the inn and gathered his reward and small bag of belongings. Then Yaku left the captains' keys on the bar and left. No-one stopped him as he walked out of the town, many of the citizens to drunk to notice and the guards had enough respect for him to keep their mouths shut. Once they were away from the walls Kenma became visible again and they kept walking.

Kuroo was waiting for them when they reached the tree. He immediately ran forward and grabbed Kenma in a tight hug. Yaku smiled fondly and then yelped as Kuroo broke away from his friend and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you."

The intensity in his words caused Yaku's heart to flip in his chest. It was a pleasant feeling, being truly appreciated.

"Do you plan to leave the curse on the town Kuroo?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do to them?"

The demon lord turned to Kenma with those words. He responded by reaching out and plucking a single gold coin from the bag Yaku was holding. He walked a few steps back towards the town before he threw it up in the air and began chanting. Yaku had enough sense to step way back.

The coin hovered in the air and started glowing a hot blinding white. Yaku had to look away from the brightness of it. Kenma's chanting grew louder and Yaku recognised the tongue the words were spoken in. And while he might not have an ounce of magic in him, he could feel the overwhelming pressure of it weighing down the air as Kenma continued to cast his spell.

There was a clap like thunder and Yaku was momentarily breathless. When he finally looked back at Kenma he blinked and rubbed at his eyes. The tall stone walls of the town were gone - the whole town was gone.

"Serves those fuckers right."

Kuroo sounded beyond pleased, but there was a strain on his words too. Kenma must have drawn a lot of power from him to do that.

"What did you do?"

Kenma turned and gave him a tired smile. The bags under his eyes were obvious under the direct moonlight and he looked far too thin. 

"I just made it invisible for a little while. It'll fade in a few weeks, but until then as soon as people step outside the town walls they won't be able to see it anymore."

And with that, he stepped towards Kuroo and reached out a hand. The taller man caught it easily, pulling him to lean against his chest.

"Let's go home, please. I need a long hot bath and my books."

Kuroo nodded and turned, wrapping one arm around Kenma's shoulder and the other around Yaku's waist.

"Alright let's go home."

Yaku tugged the illusion amulet off his neck and let it fall to the ground. Kenma didn't bat an eye at his true form. It felt good. 

They stepped through the portal and back into the stone courtyard. Yaku welcomed the embrace of Kuroo's dark magic around him. It caressed his skin and filled his lungs and he hummed happily.

"Home."

The word tasted sweet on his tongue and he leaned into the warmth of Kuroo at his side. The three of them made their way across the courtyard and into the mansion. Home, at last.

Maybe someday he would grow bored of living a stationary life and want to head out to seek adventure again. But for now, he was happy to curl up beside Kuroo's large frame on the soft mattress of his bed, feeling his long fingers tangle in his hair and rub against his horns. Yaku purred happily and Kuroo chucked beside him. He finally found the place he had been searching his whole life for. The home where he was wanted, accepted and loved.

He didn't plan on leaving it for a while. And when he did, maybe Kuroo would keep him company on his travels.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
